


Maybe Someday? Hopefully Soon.

by Morsibum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, Humanstuck, I don't know, I'm just vibing, M/M, Multi, maybe a few other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsibum/pseuds/Morsibum
Summary: Nepeta Leijon is just your average 16-year-old. Pining over a crush that would never love her back, trying to pair up her best friend with someone, and dealing with her school work. But maybe she would get a chance at love? Maybe someday. Hopefully soon.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido, Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Maybe School?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually based off of an RP I was in. I really loved the plot, but unfortunately, the RP was restarted due to the fact that we went too fast. And then it died off. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Nepeta Leijon is an insomniac. But she is also hypersomniac. If that makes any sense. Definitions are hard, okay? She can sleep the entire day but when it comes to the night she just sits in her bed, staring at the ceiling. I’m just joking, she can’t sit still for that long. Nepeta is up and running around, painting on the walls of her room. The only time she can fall asleep is once she sees 4:20 am on her clock. Yes, 4:20 am. She sends a picture of it every day to her friends' bragging. Two of them blocked her. Nepeta is out like a light as soon as the clock hits 4:21. Nepeta does what Nepeta chooses to.

“I’m sleepy” Nepeta stretched her arms like a YA protagonist and glanced over at the clock. 7:16 am. Great.  
She hopped out of bed and immediately fell on her face. “Darn iron levels,” she said muffled by the dirty clothes on her floor. Nepeta slowly got back up, using her swivel chair for support. Her cat, Leon, meowed and rubbed against her legs. Nepeta sighed and scratched the pretty kitty’s head. She yawns and stares at herself in the mirror. Her hair is a complete mess. Nepeta grabs her favorite blue beanie and pushes it over her black frumpy mess of a bedhead. She yanked the clothes that were laid out on her chair and quickly threw them on. She stares at herself in the mirror again, admiring the green leather jacket, black tank-top, and camo jeans she was wearing.

Nepeta smiled. Today’s gonna be a great day.


	2. Maybe Puddles?

Nepeta isn’t usually on time. To get from her house to school is about a 1hr 30min walk. (What the heck is this?? A math problem???). She almost always rides her bike to school. Today included. Nep unchained her bike and kicked up the stand, tucking her messy hair back under her beanie. She pushed off from her house, prepared for this wonderful day.

Today freaking sucks. Her bike rode over a rock and she fell for the second time today. Only this time, she fell straight into a puddle. A big puddle. Nepeta is now drenched in rainwater. The only good thing is that her bag with her spare clothes didn’t get wet. But her favorite beanie did. There isn’t any time for her to bike back home so she just stood up and shook herself off. A guy in a grey sweatshirt rides by and laughs at her. She sticks her tongue out and blows a raspberry at the fellow biker. The guy gives her the finger. What a nice day. Nepeta slowly hops back onto her bike and drives away from the puddle.


	3. Maybe Butterscotch?

School looks like crud. As usual. No matter how many colors you give it, it still looks like a prison. Nepeta quickly hurries into the building seconds before the bell rings. The lady at the front desk shook her head and smiled her. The woman was rather used to her antics already. She gave Nepeta an excused late slip and a butterscotch DumDum lollipop. (Screw haters, butterscotch is great.) As she walked down the hallway, she spotted a certain troublesome guy whose name starts with C and ends with -aliborn. Nepeta laughed internally.

The day may not be great, but it can at least be chaotic.

She bites the lollipop stick, slamming her locker closed after grabbing her books. Where is Equius? He was supposed to- oh. right. He was taking Aradia to school today. And she definitely can't third-wheel. Nepeta sneaks a peek at her phone during history class and texts her older sister, Meulin. Meu was in college at Georgia State, leaving Nep to live at home by herself.  
  
[Text Messages](https://i.ibb.co/4JvD245/Screen-Shot-2020-08-21-at-6-08-20-PM.png)  
  


Nepeta sighs and puts her phone away and looking up at the teacher giving a dull presentation. Yay.......


	4. Maybe Hatred?

Nepeta is annoyed. She’s more than annoyed. She’s pissed. Her entire day has sucked. No one asked why she walked in late. No one cared that her clothes were soaking wet. No one cared that she had no lunch. And when she said hello to people, they didn't respond! Nepeta storms over to her locker, crabby and upset. She yanks open the door. "Wha-what's this? A note?" Nepeta holds the note up to her face.

GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL, LOSER

“What the heck is this supposed to mean?” She mumbles. Nepeta tried to think. (This is hard for her so please give her some time.)  
Did someone hate her enough to send mean notes to her? She hasn't done anything wrong, has she?  
She huffs and shuts the locker door. Note crumpled up in her hand, she went off to go find Equius.

Little did she know, a certain black-haired Japanese girl was watching her from a safe distance. Aradia Megido sighs, watching the pretty young girl walk away. As soon as Nepeta was out of sight, she banged her head on her locker door. "Oh, why do I have to be so bad at this 'romance' stuff?"


	5. Maybe Loneliness?

Nepeta walks up to the water fountain to get a sip of water but remembered that she saw Caliborn over there this morning and decided against it. She proceeds to flip off the water fountain and walk away. Equius is nowhere to be found. He's probably off somewhere making out with Aradia, the lucky duck. Nepeta wanders around, lonely as ever. Wishing to talk to someone. To tell them what happened this morning and the mean guy on the other bike. Nep dumps her stuff in her locker and heads to the front office to hang out with the front desk lady. And have butterscotch Dum-Dums.

Nepeta hears the sounds of a shrieking girl coming from down the hall she just came from. It was followed by laughter fit to be in a horror film. She debates going back and helping the unfortunate person clean up. As Nep turned around and started to head back, she saw the poor person was Jane Crocker.  
"No thanks, lol" Nepeta did a 180 and headed back to her lollipop heaven.   
  
About two hours later, Nepeta ends up heading home by herself. She began to think about Equius and Aradia. "I hope they're happy together..."  
Jealous? Her? Nooooooo...... maybe just a little. But Nepeta had her romantic interests. Especially in one certain Feferi Piexes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people reading this! Just wanna say thank you so much for even skimming through it. This is my first (public) fanfiction, and I really hope you like it :)  
> Have an amazing day!


	6. Chapter 6

[Text Messages](https://i.ibb.co/HncMmHy/Screen-Shot-2020-08-21-at-5-05-59-PM.png)  
  
  
  
Nepeta squealed and jumped up and down on her bed. "Oh my gosh!! Yes, yes, yes, yes!!!" She hopped off the bed and ran over to her closet, trying to pick out an outfit to wear tomorrow. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I have finally been invited to a high school party by _the_ Feferi Piexes!!" Nepeta has had a small (it's not actually that small, she just refuses to admit it due to Equius believing that homosexuality- well that's another discussion.) crush on Feferi since the seventh grade.   
Her eyes spark up as she runs over and grabs her fake ID that Meulin made her. I mean, this is a high school party, so she has to grab some alcohol to look cool, right?


	7. Maybe Glass?

Nepeta walks up to the huge marble mansion, crossing her fingers that she’s not late. She holds a bottle of champagne and a bag with another gift in it. (This is her first party shush)  
  
Nep slowly shuffles up to the door, skittish as a cat. What she didn’t realize is that the stone in the pathway is loose in some spots. Nepeta trips and lands on her hands. The bottle of champagne shattered into a billion pieces. The bag with the gift landed in a bush. Nep starts to assess the damage when the front door opens to the beautiful mansion. Nepeta smiles proudly up at the figure. What a party this is gonna be.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being so short! I'll try to make it up to y'all next chapter!


	8. Maybe Bandaids?

Nepeta was so embarrassed. She was terrified. She hung out in the corner covered in bandaids, wanting to go home. She’s an introvert and doesn’t really know how to talk to people. The only things she said to anyone tonight were “Hello” to Feferi, and “Thank you” “I’m Sorry” to the maid who helped clean her up earlier.  
  
She stared across the room at Fef, wishing that she could walk right over there and start a conversation. The people here were probably judging her and making fun of her for falling. Nepeta has always had a fear of falling which somehow makes her more prone to do it. She looked inside the pink gift bag. Inside was a necklace she planned on giving to Feffy. Nepeta googled party customs before she left and realized that this would be the perfect time to give Feferi necklace she made for her. Nep was debating whether or not she should just slip out of the house before anyone actually remembers she’s there. Hmmmmmmmmmm.   
  
Nepeta shifts her feet. Maybe she could talk to Eridan? Or John? Or Kanaya? Wait. She’s not at the same social level as them. Nepeta sits down on the floor and curls into a little ball, wishing someone would talk to her. _I suck at this whole slumber party thing. I even forgot pajamas. My house is an hour away and I can’t talk to anyone. Guess I’ll just sleep in this._


	9. Maybe Wig Thievery?

Nepeta sighs, a bit tired of the party already. She had never been one for large groups. She scanned the room, eyeing the small groups of people around the room. Equius wasn't there, cause he disliked hanging out with the 'less popular people'. This was sorta surprising cause one can consider her to be apart of that group, but oh well. There was also a chance that he was making out with Aradia somewhere. That sorta made her heart hurt for some weird reason, but it was most likely because she missed her best friend.

She debated leaving her corner but decided it was safer to stay in her hiding spot. She must look ridiculous to everyone, what with her being covered in bandages and bandaids and all. She watched as everyone chatted together and sighed. ' _This is soooo boring_ '

"Why Hello Nepeta. I'm Rather Surprised To See You Here." 

Nepeta looks up and stares into the face of Kanaya Maryam, the high school's resident trendsetter and mom friend. 

"Hey, Nya. Did you come with Rose?" 

She smiles softly, probably thinking about her girlfriend, Rose Lalonde. They were co-presidents of the student council and started dating at the end of freshman year.

"Yes, I Did. We Saw You Fall Outside. Are You Alright?" 

"Yes, I am. I'm just a bit clumsy..." She lets out a nervous chuckle and starts fidgeting with her hands. They stand there in silence until Rose steals Kanaya away. Nepeta sighs and slowly walks into the bathroom to toss some water on her face, or attempt to escape. She opens the door and closes it quietly. She turns around, only to be met face to face (well more like face to chest) with Caliborn. But Caliborn was wearing a wig and a panicked expression.   
"What the-" 

"CALIBORN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH MY WIG YOU DICKWAD!" Calliope, his twin sister screamed. 

Cal's eyes widen and he winks at Nepeta, giving her a little pap on the head. "Gotta go fast!" And with that, he raced out of the bathroom and into the chaos, leaving her in the bathroom, speechless.   
  
_I'm out of here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wig? Snatched.  
> Nepeta? confused.  
> Rosemary? Gay.  
> Hotel? Trivago.


End file.
